


I'll Be ok, Don't Worry Daddy

by 3egg



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 3
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3egg/pseuds/3egg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After James' death, Female Lone Wanderer picks up a signal on her PipBoy from Vault 101, She enters and has to deal with her father's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be ok, Don't Worry Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! This is my work originally posted on FKM right here: http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/6099.html?thread=15002067#t15002067 I hope you enjoy! (I edited it before I re posted it)

“FUCK THAT!” Ele screamed at Elder Lyons.

“My dad just died right in front of me! Do you really think I’m going to get up and follow your orders? Well, FUCK THAT! Come on Charon.” Eleanor spat.

Elder Lyons placed his hand on her shoulder “Please Eleanor rethink this your father-“

“MY FATHER IS DEAD!” Ele smacked her hand off her shoulder,”MY FATHER'S DEAD AND I WANT YOU TO FUCK OFF!” Don't worry, I’ll be fine.

Eleanor pushed her way out of the citadel with Charon following closely behind, The rows of concerned Paladins parting before her. 

She looked back once more to see the entire citadel watching her in anticipation, will she fight? Will she leave and never return? Everyone was silent aside from Dr Li crying softly as she glanced toward Eleanor, this was never supposed to happen. Her friend murdered, and her life's work taken over by the Enclave. Eleanore almost felt sorry for her. 

Ele scoffed at the brotherhood and slammed the door, almost breaking the hinges.

They made their way away from the Brotherhood’s base Ele bent over wiping away tears from her eyes as the wind blew the soft smell of the irradiated water through the air, it wasn't an unpleasant smell but it seemed to put both of them on edge, Ele straightened herself and took a deep breath. Charon watched her in anticipation waiting for her to shatter.

Ele straighten her back and took a deep breath of the irritated air, and turned around to face Charon. Her eyes were all blotchy and made her face look uncomfortably red when she was surrounded by a sea of grey. It seemed as if the sky knew of her loss and quickly changed. I’ll be ok, Don't worry Daddy.

“Were going to go to vault 101.” Eleanor spoke softly, she holstered her Metal blaster and started walking towards the horizon. Charon grunted and followed her quick pace.

Ele didn't know exactly why she wanted to see that closed vault door so bad. Maybe it's because she thought she could maybe smell Old lady Palmers cooking, If she got close enough to the door, or maybe she could hear Butch making stupid jokes about her again. She just wanted a place where she could call her home. Where everyone knew her name, and where her father raised her.

The trip to Megaton was relatively quick, And it only took a day and a half of walking to get there but it felt like a lifetime for Eleanor. Charon wouldn't take his eyes off of her. Scoping her out to see when she was going to break, but she wasn't going to let that happen. 

Vault 101 was smaller than she remembered, the door that once held her entire life was now shut before her. Ele’s heart welled up as she saw the entrance, she walked up to the door and put her dirty callused hands on the cold metal.

“I remember when I was Eleven Charon… my Dad took me to the vault door and had me look at it and he talked about the outside. Do you know what he said to me? He said ‘The outside you know is dangerous. but people out there survive and thrive much better than we do.’ I had no idea what he meant. But now I know what he was talking about.”

She remembered how her soft, plump, innocent hands touch the door in wonder and awe, wondering just how different it must be outside the vault. But all she felt in her heart now was pain, Her callused skinny hands were a reminder of the harsh reality of what really was outside the vault, and it wasn't as she thought it would be.

Charon stood waiting for her to finish, The quivering girl that stood before him was the saint of the wasteland. Now more than ever he knew she needed to get her feelings out. Before she distracted herself with another mission. It was her time to think about herself for once.

Eleanor quivered as she pulled out her pip boy. Hoping to hear the sweet sound of the vaults radio system that she always listened too in the vault. But as she switched on the radio she didn't expect to hear a distress signal.

“It feels like you left home a long time ago, but I know you're still out there. I just hope you're still alive to hear this. Things got worse after you left. The new Overseer is insane. If you can hear this, please stop looking for your dad and help save us. I changed the door password to my name. If you're hearing this, and you still care enough to help me, you should remember it.” It was Amata's voice that echoed through her PipBoy it was almost as if the world was spinning to hear her old best friends voice again.

Ele looked at the vault door then to the control pad, she punched in the letters.

A.M.A.T.A. 

The vault door opened leaving Eleanor standing at the door’s entrance cautiously looking inside. 

The vault was destroyed, graffiti decorated every inch of the vaults surfaces. Tables were turned over and broken in half. Eleanor peeked into the vault feeling strangely sick, she saw the dead bodies of her friends laid across the floor. 

Eleanor stood their in horror, this is her fault.

Charon took the first steps into the vault scoping out the area to see if it was safe. He looked back to see Ele carefully taking her first steps into the vault after a year of being gone. She equipped her weapon and tried to hide the tears slipping from her eyes.

Charon sighed all she needed was to let out her feelings, but now she was locked into solving other people's problems.

Eleanor pushed back the feelings of her father, there was no time for sadness.

“Ok Charon I think you should sit this one out.” 

Charon looked at her with his usual stone expression and shook his head, it was hard ignoring a direct order from Ele but he knew just how much she would need him once she was inside.

“You might need my protection. I will stay with you.”

“I don’t think they will be as open to… ghouls, as I am Charon” Ele said.

“I have been alive over 200 years, I can handle bigotry, let's go. I don't like the look of this place.”

Ele sighed and motioned for him to follow her the two of them headed up the vaults stairs, and walked through the door to the interior of the vault hoping that the actual vault wasn't as bad as the entrance.

“Stop right there I don't know how you got in here but…? wait a minute. It's you! Eleanor. I hardly recognize you! What what is that!” Officer Gomez.

“If you shoot me or him you will be sorry.” Ele stated angrily with a drawn laser rifle pointed right between his eyes.

“Hey hey! don't worry… I won’t.” Ele equipped her weapon.

“What the hell happened here? Who are those people dead in the front of the vault?” Eleanor asked anxiously.

“Well ever since you and your Dad left this whole vault had been thrown into chaos. In all the commotion the overseer died and a new one stepped into office. He is a dictator, everyone in the vault has now chosen sides: to either stay in the vault or open it up to outsiders. I think you need to talk some sense into your friends. Where is your Dad anyway? He is responsible for this too.” 

Eleanor looked at officer Gomez in disbelief as he angrily pointed all the blame to her and her father. 

“My Dad is dead.” Ele looked at her worn shoes against the pristine floor anger soon bubbled up inside of her as she clutched the laser rifle hard, making her knuckles turn white.

“Oh I’m sorry, he was a good man.” He paused looking at Ele, she looked so broken and tired. “But you have to help us itss chaos in here.”

“Fine I will. Take me to see Amata.”

Officer Gomez lead her through the ruined corridors of the vault. The deeper they got into the vault the more it smelt. Ele looked at these walls and remembered how clean they were the vault always smelt like fresh disinfectant and Abraxo cleaner making her gag every time she smelt something unplesent in the Capital wasteland. But those days were clearly over as she looked around at the overturned tables and bullet holes in the walls, The smell of disinfectant was long gone and now clouded with the smell of blood.

She wiped the fresh tears from her eyes knowing not only had she had caused her dad's death, but that she also caused the blood of her friends to be spilt so unknowingly, she had to stop this violence.

“Go up a little ways into the clinic that's where your friends are set up. good luck” chimed Officer Gomez as he slipped past the giant ghoul.

Eleanor trotted forward to the clinic. 

“Damn look who's come waltzing back into the vault my main chick! How you doin' Ele?” Eleanor knew this voice anywhere, she turned around to see Butch.

“Butch! Long time no see! Did you miss having someone break your nose?” Ele chimed back.

“Pufft! This place is hell and it was getting lonely without that ugly face to see every day!” 

Eleanor laughed and smacked Butch on the back Charon looked at the two teens getting reacquainted. He stared at the greaser in front of him and scowled, making the boy look at him.

“Woah! Who the fuck is this?!” Butch yelled. 

“This is Charon my friend. Trust me don't try to fight him he could probably kill you with one punch.” Ele looked at Caron with the first smile he's seen in days from her. “Charon this is Butch, he and I were in a... gang together.”

“Ha! What do you mean were? Tunnel Snakes are forever!” Butch exclaimed.

“Ok Butch,” Eleanor smiled, “Hey I’m looking for Amata do you know where she is?”

“In the clinic. Look Ele I gotta tell you, you need to get me out of this place. I can't stand to be in here for one more second.” Butch whispers to El.

“That's what I’m planning to do.”

Ele pushed past Butch and when to go talk to Amata to fix this mess, she entered the clinic to see her childhood best friend. Amata was exactly like she remembered; Her red hair was just the same her clothes were just the same and she had the same smile she always did even though she was surrounded by death. She still seemed to see the brighter side.

“Oh my god you're back! You saw the message and you came! You're going to help us right?” Amata pulled Eleanor into a tight hug and kissed her on the cheek.

“Yeah I’ll help.” Ele said pushing herself away from Amata’s hold. “I’m Going to go and talk to the new Overseer to see if I can stop this from escalating.” Eleanor replied.

“Thank you Eleanor! Just please I don’t want you killing him a lot of us have already died.”

“Ill try Amata but if I have to do something I’ll do it. But first I need to do something.” Ele said.

Eleanor walked into the clinic operating room and stared at the quote Revelation 21:6. She looked at the quote that her father had recited to her since she was little baby. The quote her mother loved, the quote that her father gave his life for Ele reached out to take the piece of paper from the wall to remember her dad, but it wouldn't budge.

She Yanked at the picture until it finally tore from the wall. Behind it was a holotape labeled “Home sweet Home” El stared at the tape for a while, then she stuck it in her backpack. It wasn't the right time to look at this yet It wasn't the time to be doing this.

Charon grunted as El headed towards the door of the clinic. 

“Good luck! Amata yelled.

El waved at her in response and when off to talk to the overseer. Charon followed closely behind her staring at the multiple people who looked at him in disgust and some who looked at him with horror. Eleanor trotted along not noticing the stairs of all the bigoted people.

“Wait out here if I need you I’ll call you in. Got it?” Ele said at the entrance to the overseer's office. 

Charon grunted and holstered his shotgun, Ele smiled and opened the door to the overseer’s office.

“Well well well. Look here? Isn't it the little girl who left vault 101! Whats a matter homesick? The outside not everything it's cracked up to be? Or was it that your Daddy didn't want you anymore?” the new Overseer smirked.

“I’m here to talk about opening up the vault.” Ele stated trying not to let his comment about her dad get to her.

“What? You think you can just waltz into the vault again and expect to try to save what you and your Daddy ruined?”

“You shut the fuck up about my Dad!” She said, her anger rising.

“Oh did I strike a nerve? Your dad is an idiot and he always will be. Like father like daughter!”

“No just stop. You motherfucker don't talk about my Dad like that or I’ll…I’ll make you pay!” El quiver angrily tears pouring down her face. She cover her eyes like if she couldn't see him he would go away. Don't worry Daddy I’ll be fine.

“Oh no who's gonna wipe your tears now little girl? Your father isn’t. I heard from officer Gomez that he died, ha, what a failure.” He walked closer to Ele pointing a pistol to her head. It was almost a relief to feel the cold metal touch her hot forehead, her dad would see her soon and that's what made her smile through the tears.

Eleanor fell to the floor crying. I’ll be ok, don't wo-

“You were the biggest mistake he ever made and you know it. You know it and your mother knows she made a little monster too.”

El heard two shots. Then silence. She looked up to see Charon standing in front of her and Allen Mack dead on the floor. His blood was splattered across the window and all over her body, El sat on the floor in disbelief.

Charon extended his hand to offer her up she grabbed on to it firmly and pulled herself up. Eleanor searched Mack’s body and set off to tell Amata what happened. 

On her way to meet Amata El saw her old house, She smiled and went inside.

“This was my old room Charon. You can sleep in here, I’m going to sleep in my father's room.”

Eleanor walked to her dad's room and took a breath, she smelt her Dad. Eleanor sat on his bed and pulled the sheets around her body.  
“Ha, Dad remember when I used to get nightmares, and you would let me sleep in your bed? You would always snore but I still slept the best when you were next to me.” El waited in silence as if she would hear her father's laugh again.

Eleanor reached into her bag and took out the tape. 

“Dad you better have some encouraging words for me.” She pressed play.

“Well, here we are. Nestled all safe and snug inside Vault 101. It's so cold down here. Colder still with Catherine gone…

Oh, Catherine.... I so wish you were here with me. How the hell am I supposed to do this by myself? Live down in this hole. Take care of our child…

But this is our life now, so I guess I'd better get used to it. Eleanor Has been growing up so fast, and she reminds me so much of you. I am so proud of our little girl. I just know she is going to be something great.”

Eleanor started to cry, all of the sadness she had pushed back since her father died welled up in her heart. The struggles he went through to give her a better life were wasted only to cause this mess. Eleanor remembered how her dad used to tell her bedtime stories so she could sleep, the way he would kiss her forehead and tuck her in. Daddy.

El breathed in the aroma of her father and started to fall asleep.

The next day she got ready to tell Amata what the fate of the Vault was.

once she reached the Clinic she was greeted by a very angry Amata.

“You didn't have to kill him you know.” Amata exclaimed.

Ele school her head in surprise. “Most people would say thank you to a person who just fixed their problem?”

“You don't just kill people El! We are civilized people and as the new overseer I won't tolerate this.” 

Eleanor looked at amata in disgust. “What the fuck Amata? If your gonna open up the vault to the wasteland here's a little well known fact. You kill people who are a problem! Get used to it.” Eleanor yelled getting closer to Amata.

“El! I won't let you do this. thanks for solving our problem but I can't have killers in my vault. I’m gonna have to ask you to leave."

El paused and looked at Amata, she stared at Ele in disgust as she banished her from her only home. The home that she had spent most of her life in. 

“Um. No.” Eleanore plainly stated.

“No?” Amata asked “El you just killed a man. He wasn't very good but you murdered him.”  
“What about the people you're gonna let in, Hu? think they haven't killed people? You're gonna let in complete strangers who have killed but not me? What a friend you are.” Ele spat at her face.

“Just leave ok?”

“Fuck. you. Amata.” Eleanor whispered angrily. As she headed for the door, “Come on Charon looks like These assholes don't want us.”

“I can't wait to see your dad in hell!” Amata screamed.

Eleanor stopped in her tracks and looked at Amata in disbelief. She had her usual smug smile as she folded her arms across her chest. 

El swung her fist directly at her face making Amata hit the floor with a thud.

“I’M GLAD I KILLED YOUR FATHER YOU ROTTEN WHORE!” Ele screamed, making the other patrons of vault 101 shocked with fear.

Eleanor looked down at Amata her nose was bleeding as she cried on the floor of the clinic and left the vault forever.

Eleanor and Charon felt the hot sun of the Capital wasteland warm their bodies, they sighed leaving vault 101 for good.

“Charon?” Eleanor spoke, “I think… I think my Dad would want me to finish his work.” she paused and looked up at Charon who looked down at her.

“I like the sound of that.” Charon said ruffling her hair.

El smiled at the ghoul standing before her. Remembering how her dad ruffled her hair just as he did. 

I’ll be ok, don’t worry Daddy.


End file.
